Unter dem Schatten
by Mandrake1
Summary: 20 Jahre später. Wir haben überlebt. Doch unter dem Schatten regt sich eine Hoffnung und weckt den Widerstand. Eine alternative Historie.
1. Zu Rauch und Asche

**Kapitel 1 (Prolog) ****  
****Zu Rauch und Asche **

_Sagt nicht, ihr hättet nichts gewusst __  
__und nichts geahnt und nichts gespürt __  
__schon lang gestellt war'n nun die Weichen __  
__zu hör'n die Rufe, zu seh'n die Zeichen __  
__des Dunklen Lords, der über Leichen __  
__das Land unter den Schatten führt_

Es ist eine Illusion, dass das Gute am Ende gewinnen kann, ohne seinen Preis zu zahlen. Es ist eine Illusion, dass das Gute am Ende überhaupt zwangsläufig gewinnen muss, dass die Opfer nicht vergebens waren und dass, wenn wir es schon aus eigener Kraft nicht schaffen können, zumindest eine unbekannte Macht dafür sorgen wird, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt. Was gibt uns die Gewissheit, dass am nächsten Morgen die Sonne wie gewohnt über dem Horizont aufgeht und die Nacht unserer Verzweiflung nicht endlos währen wird?

Vielleicht ist dies ein schlechter Vergleich, der Welt der Muggel entrissen, einer Welt, die von festen Regeln, Naturgesetzen, Sicherheiten bestimmt ist und in der ein ausbleibender Sonnenaufgang keinen Platz hat... aber dieser Bericht beschreibt unsere Welt, die magische Welt, in der das Element des Chaos schon immer deutlicher zu spüren war. Und schließlich gibt es auch eine Welt im Inneren der Menschen, für die derartige Gewissheiten noch nie eine Grundlage hatten. In diesem Fall gibt es nur noch die Hoffnung, so schwach oder klein sie angesichts der ausbreitenden Finsternis auch sein mag. Ob diese Hoffnung überhaupt einen Wert hat, und falls ja, wie groß der Preis dafür sein mag, um sie zur Realität werden zu lassen ... man wird sehen.

Illusionen. Wir sind die Illusionen, Schatten einer vergangenen Welt, die vor zwanzig Jahren untergegangen ist. Immer wieder zieht es uns an die alten Orte, um nach Erinnerungen zu suchen, die Bilder jener Zeit, als noch gekämpft wurde, um den Untergang abzuwehren.

So überwinden wir die Grenzen von Zeit und Raum, und landen am Eingang zur Großen Halle, in den letzten Wochen der Sommerferien zwischen Harry Potters sechstem und siebtem Schuljahr. Viel zu viele Schüler bevölkern die Fluren, Treppen und Räume der alten Zaubererschule von Hogwarts, denn in der Welt außerhalb der Mauern ist es zu unsicher geworden. Aber es fällt auf, dass nur noch wenige Slytherins hiergeblieben sind, um Dumbledore und der freien Zaubererwelt die Treue zu halten.

In einer Nische des zweiten Stocks, zwischen alten Rüstungen, stoßen wir auf Hermine Granger, die wutentbrannt auf einen hilflosen Harry Potter losgeht.

„Es ist genug, weißt du? Du kannst dich nicht ewig in deinem Selbstmitleid verkriechen!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Hermine. Lass mich endlich in Frieden."

„Es wird keinen Frieden geben, Harry. Das weißt du. Da draußen ist Krieg!" Hermine schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Verdammt, wir sind deine Freunde!"

„Ach ja? Ron spricht kaum noch. Und er hat guten Grund. Die Todesser haben seinen Vater ermordet … wie so viele andere auch. Das Ministerium ist seit einem Jahr völlig durchgedreht und kümmert sich mehr darum, Unschuldige als Todesser zu verhaften, als sich um die wirkliche Gefahr zu kümmern. Und du weißt, wer jetzt Chef der Inquisitionsbehörde ist … Percy. Es … es geht alles den Bach runter. Bei Merlin, Hermine, es lohnt sich fast nicht mehr zu kämpfen. Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich tun muss … oder besser: ‚kann'."

Hermines Gesicht verzerrt sich. „Nein, Harry. Das haben wir jetzt oft genug gehabt. Ich mache es nicht mehr mit. Ich bin deine Freundin, weißt du. Und manchmal … manchmal habe ich mir gewünscht, noch mehr als das zu sein."

„Wie? Was … meinst du?"

„Das ich was für dich empfinde, du Idiot!" Jetzt beginnen die Tränen Hermines Gesicht herabzurollen. „So etwas wie Zuneigung … ach, Liebe … verdammt! Aber du nimmst nichts mehr war, grübelst die ganze Zeit über deine Last, deine Aufgabe, deine Pflichten, und entfernst dich stattdessen immer weiter von ihnen."

„Das ist … absurd." Harry schaut Hermine mit großen Augen an. „Ich meine, dass wir jetzt Liebeleien anfangen. Nicht, dass ich es überhaupt nicht gemerkt hätte, wie du mich anschaust. Aber ehrlich! Ich muss … ich muss Voldemort bekämpfen und ihn besiegen. Ich bin so oft an ihm gescheitert. Und er wird immer stärker. Nein. Lass mich …"

Harrys Kopf wird zurückgeschleudert, als Hermine ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. „Ja, Ich lasse dich. Ich und Ron, Harry, denk dran, wir werden weiterkämpfen. Wir sind auch für dich da, wenn du meinst, Hilfe und Freundschaft zu brauchen. Aber ich werde mich dir nicht mehr aufdrängen." Dann läuft sie davon.

Wir folgen ihr und verlieren ihre Spur, schweben Gänge hinab, durch Klassenzimmer und Abstellräume, während Tage und Nächte vergehen. Und werden aus dem traumähnlichen Dämmerzustand, in dem wir gefangen sind, brutal zurückgeholt, als ein arkanes Beben die Mauern des Schlosses erschüttert. Schreie, Panik. Es ist nicht leicht, einen Überblick zu gewinnen und so warten wir ab, bis die Schüler zwei Stunden später in der Großen Halle versammelt sind.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ruhe! Ich bitte um Ruhe!" Aber Professor McGonagalls Worte klingen nicht wirklich ruhig. „Es ist etwas mit dem Astronomieturm geschehen. Es ist …" McGonagalls Stimme ist kurz davor, zu brechen. „Wir wissen nicht, was passiert ist. Ein fehlgeschlagener Zauber, eine magische Entladung. Oder vielleicht … ein Anschlag. Auf jeden Fall … er ist wie leergefegt. Alle Möbel sind fort. Wir haben nach Professor Trelawney gesucht; sie ist verschwunden. Aber …"

„Was?"

„Ich fürchte, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ich ab jetzt die neue Schulleiterin bin. Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit wurde auch Direktor Albus Dumbledore Opfer des Unglücks!"

Wir wollen noch mehr erfahren, aber etwas zieht uns voran, vorbei an sich bewegenden Treppen und durch das Bild der Fetten Dame hindurch zu den Mädchenschlafräumen des Gryffindor-Turms. Tiefe Nacht ist es, und Luna Lovegood balanciert auf dem Fenstersims, die Hände zum Sternenhimmel gereckt. Dann dreht sie sich um und weckt die schlafenden Mitschülerinnen mit einem leisen Schrei auf.

„Da! Seht ihr es nicht? Merkt ihr es nicht? Es ist alles falsch! Die Luft. Dein Bett da. Ja, und auch dein Kuschelgreif, Melissa. Aber … es ist aber auch alles richtig. Ich verstehe es nicht. Nein, ich verstehe es nicht. Dumbledore ist fort. Dumbledore ist da. Dieser … Der-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Wird. Er wird sterben. Er wird leben. Harry wird ihn besiegen. Harry wird besiegt werden. Ja. Nein. Die Schnarchkackler haben es mir gesagt."

„Halt die Klappe, Luna."

„Verdammt, du machst mir Angst."

„Hast du wieder so einen seltsamen Trank gebraut?"

„Komm, geh schlafen."

Müde. Die Augen fallen zu. Leises Murmeln, das langsam lauter wird. Wir öffnen die Augen und finden uns in McGonagalls Büro wieder. Die neu ernannte Direktorin geht hinter ihrem Schreibtisch auf und ab, während vor ihr Remus Lupin Bericht erstattet.

„Die Lage ist ernst. Da draußen wartet jetzt das Ministerium und belagert uns." McGonagalls Blick fällt durch das Fenster auf das große Zeltlager am schwarzen See. „Wir können nicht mehr hinaus, Minerva; nur noch unsere Schutzzauber halten sie fern. Bei Merlin, das Ministerium hätte es niemals tun dürfen … die Inquisition zu reaktivieren und sie in Percy Weasleys Hände zu legen."

„Ja. Aber es war richtig, unseren Weg zu gehen. Wie haben sie es genannt? ‚… ein Hort des Bösen, der Kollaboration mit den Todessern.' Die, die da jetzt das Sagen haben; ich glaube, wir werden keine Gnade zu erwarten haben. Vielleicht werden sie auch direkt von Dem-dess…nein, ich werde ihn Voldemort nennen … gelenkt. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Trotzdem müssen wir durchhalten. Ich hoffe, Moody und Shacklebolt werden mit dem Orden in London Erfolg haben. Wenn sie das Ministerium unter Kontrolle bringen können, wäre das hier eine Entlastung.

Nun denn. Ab morgen werden die Angriffe beginnen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir das Kapitulationsangebot annehmen?"

„Nein. Jetzt nicht mehr."

Hinauf, hinauf durch die leeren Fluchten und Räume des Astronomieturms, bis zur Spitze. Hermine und Ron blicken hinunter auf das grell leuchtende Feuerwerk der Zaubersprüche, die an der magischen Barriere um das Schloss herum abprallen.

„Eigentlich dürfen wir nicht hier sein", sagt Hermine. „Sie haben immer noch nicht herausgefunden, was genau passiert ist."

„Ist egal", meint Ron. „So wie auch Harry es … egal ist. Ich habe Angst."

„Ich auch. Es tut mir Leid um Harry. Es ist zuviel passiert in den letzten Jahren. Ich komme einfach nicht mehr an in heran. Und seine Narbe ist schwächer geworden. Es … es könnte sein, dass sie ihn nicht mehr beschützt."

„Dennoch, Hermine. Wenn die Schutzwälle brechen, müssen wir für ihn da sein."

„Ich weiß. Gehen wir." Hermine drückt Ron einmal kurz an sich, dann gehen sie die Treppe hinab.

Während wir ihnen folgen wollen, kommt ein Wind auf und drängt uns vom Turm weg, hinunter in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Als wir uns umdrehen, blicken wir in die brennende Silhouette von Hogwarts vor dem umwölkten Nachthimmel. Vier oder fünf weiter Tage sind vergangen und die Verteidigung des Schlosses ist zusammengebrochen. Das Brausen und Prasseln der Flammen, die hoch emporgreifen und die Dunkelheit auf die Erde hinunterzuziehen scheinen, dringt bis zu uns hinüber. Riesen werfen große Felsbrocken gegen die Mauern, und ab und zu sieht man aus den Wolken eine große, geschuppte Gestalt auf die zusammenstürzenden Gebäude herabstoßen.

Voldemorts Plan ist aufgegangen: ihm unterstand zwar eine große Anzahl von bösartigen magischen Geschöpfen, aber die Anzahl seiner Todesser, die er an dieser Stelle entbehren konnte, war nicht groß genug, um mit Hilfe ihrer Magie die Mauern von Hogwarts zu durchbrechen. Er hat abgewartet, bis das Ministerium die Drecksarbeit getan hatte und dann aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen; so gelang es ihm, nicht nur Hogwarts ohne nennenswerten Widerstand zu erobern, sondern gleichzeitig einen Großteil der Elitetruppen des Ministeriums auszuschalten.

Ein Rascheln, Hasten, Keuchen. Hinter uns liegt eine Lichtung im Wald. Es ist Harry Potter. Er spürt die Stimme von Voldemort, wenn auch nur in Gedanken, ganz nah bei sich: _Gib auf! Es ist alles zerstört! Du wirst genauso enden! _, und rechnet damit, jeden Moment eine eiskalte Hand wie die Klaue eines Dämons auf seiner Schulter zu spüren. Ihm schießen die Bilder der letzten Stunden wie zur Bestätigung von Voldemorts Worten durch das Innere seines Kopfes: fliehende Schüler, die in einem Feuerstoß eines Drachen verbrennen, Professor McGonagall, die von einem Troll an den Füßen gepackt wird und mit dem Kopf gegen eine Steinmauer geschleudert wird, Ron, wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen, während er von zwei Todessern gefoltert wird. Es lassen sich zweifellos noch viel mehr solcher Bilder beschreiben; aber begnügen wir uns mit diesen paar, um die Verzweiflung, die Hoffnungslosigkeit Harrys zu verstehen. Warum er sich am liebsten einfach hinlegen möchte, einschlafen, für immer, und all das hier hinter sich zu lassen, was letzten Endes mit jenem schicksalhaften Tag, als ein riesiger, zottiger Kerl auf einem fliegenden Motorrad ihm auf einer einsamen Insel sein Dasein als Zauberer erklärt hatte, seinen Anfang genommen hatte,

Harry weiß, dass es jetzt soweit ist. Er richtet sich auf und dreht sich um. Er bringt sogar den Mut auf, ein, zwei Schritte in die Richtung zurückzugehen, woher er gekommen ist. Aber es ist nur der Mut, sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen und es wenigstens einigermaßen aufrecht hinzunehmen; kämpfen kann er nicht mehr, das weiß er. Die Zeiten sind vorbei.

Voldemort tritt ihm entgegen. Seine kalten Schlangenaugen funkeln rötlich in seinem aschgrauen, verzerrten Gesicht. Schaut ihn euch an! Spürt seine Macht! Erzittert vor seiner Bosheit! All das strahlt er in einer unheilvollen Aura aus, die selbst die Pflanzen zurückweichen lässt. „So treffen wir uns wieder, nicht? Du hast mir lange genug Ärger bereitet, aber jetzt ist es vorbei."

„Ich ... ich ..."

Doch Voldemort weiß, dass man als Schurke selten Erfolg hat, wenn man sich in langwierige Diskussionen mit seinem Opfer verstrickt. Wir sehen mit Entsetzen, wie er langsam seinen Zauberstab zieht, ihn auf den zitternden Harry richtet, und eine Spruchformel murmelt. Aus der Spitze des Stabes schießt ein Lichtstrahl von scheußlich grünlicher Färbung nach vorn, umhüllt die Konturen von Harry, der lautlos aufschreit, und dann ist er verschwunden.

Unsere Hoffnung.  
Unser Licht.

Und der Schatten legt sich über das Land und lässt es nicht mehr los.


	2. Auf schneeweißen Schwingen

**Kapitel 2 ****  
****Auf schneeweißen Schwingen**

_Und Nebel liegt über dem Land __  
__desolat und verlassen __  
__trostlos und leer __  
__und Leben will Fuß nicht mehr fassen __  
__und Freude zu spürn nimmermehr_

Das Undenkbare ist geschehen – Lord Voldemort hat gesiegt. Wir haben gesehen, wozu die Todesser, ungehindert von den uns einengenden Moralvorstellungen, in der Lage sind, und zwar schon vor jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, als Hogwarts in Flammen aufging; doch wir haben die Augen abgewandt, weil wir diese Bilder des Schreckens nicht wahrhaben wollten, nicht bereit waren, ihren Anblick zu ertragen, weil es in einem jeden von uns einen winzigen Teil gibt, der es gutheißt. Wir haben ihre Sprüche gehört und vieles davon in abgemilderter Form im Tagespropheten lesen müssen; doch wir haben unsere Ohren verschlossen, denn in unserem Inneren haben wir gedacht, in gewisser Weise haben sie ja auch recht, die Muggel sind tatsächlich ein ernst zu nehmendes Problem geworden. Immer größer war ihre Zahl angewachsen, und für einen rechtschaffenen Zauberer von guter und edler Abstammung werden die Todesser keine Gefahr bedeuten, nur ein unbedeutendes Ärgernis, eine Fußnote der Geschichte, nicht mehr. Und so haben wir auch schließlich den Mund gehalten, als wir es bei bestem Willen nicht mehr verantworten konnten, die Augen und Ohren zu verschließen; doch da war es bereits zu spät, die Stimme zu erheben, und so haben wir uns verkrochen, geduckt, in der Hoffnung, dass der kommende Sturm über uns hinweggehen würde, ohne bleibenden Schaden anzurichten. Irgendwann würden die Wolken wieder abziehen, der Wind sich legen, und die Sonne wieder zum Vorschein kommen. Ein kurzes, reinigendes Gewitter, nicht mehr.

Weit gefehlt. Hier, an diesem Ort zwischen Heidekraut und Hochmoor, kann man es besonders stark spüren. Was sich dort vorne erhebt, schwarz, abweisend, teilweise bereits von Schlingpflanzen überwuchert, sind die Ruinen von Hogwarts. Niemand ist mehr hier gewesen seit dem Tag vor fast zwanzig Jahren, als die hohen Türme in der Feuersbrunst zusammenbrachen, Mauern durch die immense Hitze spröde wurden, und durch unkontrolliert ausgelöste Zaubersprüche, die auf Türen und Treppen, Bildern und anderern Einrichtungsgegenständen lagen, wurde das Zerstörungswerk noch verstärkt. Glücklicherweise hat die Zeit bereits ihre Spuren hinterlassen, da und dort kriecht zartes Grün über die verkohlten Steine und lässt die vergangenen Schrecken zu einer Ahnung verblassen; manchmal, wenn in einer Nacht sich für einen kurzen Moment die Wolken zurückziehen und Mondlicht durch das offene Dach der Großen Halle auf die vereinzelten, schlanken Pfeiler fällt, lässt sich die Szenerie fast als idyllisch beschreiben. Doch täuschen wir uns nicht: die Momente, wo der Wolkenhimmel aufbricht, sind selten geworden, und das Sonnenlicht am Tag so wie das Mondlicht in der Nacht haben ihre Kraft verloren, die Sterne kaum mehr wahrzunehmen. Die Welt hat sich verändert, und Hogwarts ist zu einem unheimlichen Ort geworden.

Die Geister, die dort jetzt herumspuken, besitzen nicht mehr die freundliche Jovialität eines Kopflosen Nick; ihre Qualen sitzen tief, und ihre Schreie dringen direkt durchs Herz. Und was in der Bibliothek entstanden ist, als das Feuer durch die Verbotene Abteilung fegte, ist zu schrecklich, um es in Worte fassen zu können: eine Manifestation des Wahnsinns, die in den dunklen, schattenumhüllten Mauerecken lauert. Außerhalb der eigentlichen Mauern ist der Verbotene Wald jetzt zu einem Wandernden Wald geworden, angeführt von der Peitschenden Weide, rast- und ruhelos, und jede Nacht verlagert er seinen Standort ein wenig. Unruhig sind die Bäume und nervös, und man hüte sich davor, sich mit ihnen anzulegen. Nur in das Quidditch-Stadion, das größtenteils unversehrt geblieben ist, dringen sie nicht ein; aus gutem Grund, denn dort lebt mittlerweile eine größere Gruppe von Bergtrollen und Ogern, die sich von dort aus auf Jagd in die umliegenden Hügel begeben.

Wenn sich Hogwarts also nun als ein Ort des Grauens und der schrecklichen Erinnerung erweist, was hat uns nun zu jenem Hügel geführt, auf dem sich die zerfallenen Mauern wie ein stummes Mahnmal über das Land erheben? Es muss eine Ahnung sein, dass trotz seiner Verlassenheit, seiner Trostlosigkeit, dieses alte Gemäuer noch eine Bedeutung haben wird. Setzen wir uns also unten an den See, über den vor langer Zeit einst die Erstklässler Richtung Hogwarts kamen und einen ersten Blick auf diese berühmte Schule werfen konnten, seien wir wachsam und warten ab, bis das Grau des Himmels sich vertieft und der Tag fast unmerklich der Abenddämmerung Platz macht. Aus den dichter werdenden Schatten des Zwielichts heraus ist plötzlich ein unheimliches Heulen zu hören, das uns zusammenfahren lässt.

Hat Hogwarts jetzt unsere Anwesenheit gespürt und beginnt, gegen uns vorzugehen? Es kam auf jeden Fall aus Richtung der Ruinen.

Dann, noch einmal, näher jetzt. Nicht nur ein Heulen, sondern vermischt mit seltsamen Krächz- und Schnarrlauten. Ein Rascheln hoch über unseren Köpfen, als die Blätter der Bäume von einer fliegenden Kreatur in Bewegung versetzt werden.

Und schließlich, aus den sich verdüsternden Bäumen hervor, ein heller, weißer Ball voller Leben, der aus vollem Flug sich dicht vor uns auf einem breiten Ast niederlässt und uns mit scharfen Augen anstarrt, als ob er etwas erwartete. Die große Schneeeule ruckt mit ihrem Kopf hin und her, und dann stößt sie noch einmal einen Heuler aus, der uns vorher so sehr erschreckt hat. Wo kommt diese Eule her, fragen wir uns, was hat sie an diesen Ort geführt? Eulen sind selten geworden in letzter Zeit, denn die Eulereien gibt es nicht mehr, und die Wege durch die Luft sind mittlerweile genauso gefahrvoll wie die Wege über das Land. Doch dies ist definitiv eine Zauberereule, wir spüren das, und selbst einem Muggel würde auffallen, dass es für eine wilde Schneeeule ungewöhnlich ist, an ihrem Bein wie eine Brieftaube einen kleinen, zusammengerollten Zettel mit sich zu führen.

Wir können nur ahnen, dass der Ursprung der Botschaft in Hogwarts zu suchen ist, aber wem oder was diese Eule gehört, wissen wir nicht. Irgendeine Erinnerung wird in uns wach, als wir darüber nachdenken, dass wir diesem Vogel, der so unverhofft aufgetaucht ist, (und auf dessen Erscheinen, das wird uns plötzlich klar, wir den ganzen Tag gewartet haben) einen Namen geben sollten. Warum nicht Hedwig? Ein guter Name, ein stolzer Name, ein Name, der Hoffnung weckt.

Die Eule wendet ruckartig ihren Kopf, dann breitet sie ihre Flügel aus und erhebt sich in die Luft. Fort von Hogwarts, dem Ort des Schicksals, der dunklen Vergangenheit. Und wir richten unsere Gedanken auf sie, geben ihr unsere guten Wünsche, unsere Gebete, mit auf den Weg in den Süden, damit sie sie begleiten und beschützen und sie sicher durch all die Gefahren jenes Landes, das unter dem Schatten von Lord Voldemort liegt, zu jener Person führen, die die Botschaft erreichen soll.

Von den Höhen der Grampian Mountains herab fliegt die Eule in Richtung Küste, über das sanfte Hügelland von Strathmore, wachsam, schnell, zielstrebig. Unter ihr sieht sie eine Gruppe von Zentauren über eine verlassene Landstraße ziehen; die Autos der Muggel, die hier einst unterwegs waren, sind verschwunden. Auch fällt es auf, dass sämtliche nächtlichen Beleuchtungen, Straßenlaternen, helles elektrisches Licht, das einst aus den Häusern der Muggel gegen die Dunkeheit ankämpfte, verloschen sind. Nur an einigen Stellen des nächtlichen Landes lassen sich flackernde Lichtpunkte ausmachen; Feuerstellen, die ein wenig Schutz vor den Wesen bieten, die jetzt seit etlichen Jahren die Dunkelheit bevölkern.

Auch Zentauren können gut im Dunkeln sehen, und ihre Schießkunst ist bekanntlich außergewöhnlich. So steigt die Schneeeule noch etwas höher, bis sie schließlich die Küste der Nordsee erreicht. Keine Pause, keine Rast; sie hat einen Brief abzuliefern, und das hatte schon immer Vorrang, wenn eine Eule ihren Dienst in den eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe stellte. Die schwarzen Fluten des Firth of Forth breiten sich unter ihr aus; eine lange Strecke jetzt über offenes Wasser. Denn der Weg weiter im Westen, über die Engstelle zwischen Glasgow und Edinburgh, ist zu gefährlich, seit die Dementoren sich in den Straßenschluchten der Großstädte ausgebreitet und vermehrt hatten. Nahrung gab es dort zuhauf, nachdem sich im Laufe des offenen Krieges dort Panik ausgebreitet hatte und die magischen Wesen in die Welt der Muggel vordrangen. Mittlerweile von Menschen größtenteils verlassen, wurden auch die Dementoren wieder weniger, was bedeutete, dass sie sich regelrecht auflösten und dabei in Orte, Plätze, Gegenstände einsickerten, die uns mit Unbehagen erfüllen. Denn dies ist der Ursprung der Dementoren: dort, wo uns Leid zustößt, wo uns etwas mit Schrecken erfüllt, sammelt sich irgendwann genügend negative Energie, dass sie sich schließlich materialisiert, Bewusstsein gewinnt und als neugeborener Dementor ihren Ausgangsort verlässt.

Man mag denken, dass eine Eule mit einem Tierbewusstsein Dementoren nicht zu fürchten habe. Doch das ist ein Denkfehler, der auch den meisten Zauberern und Hexen nicht klar ist, weil sie selten ernsthaft versuchen, mit ihrer Eule zu kommunizieren. Viele werden auch nie die Sprache der Eulen verstehen; aber ähnlich wie Katzen, bei denen es zumindest öffentlich bekannt ist, dass sie etwas Besonderes sind und die mit manchen Menschen kommunizieren können, so sind auch Eulen tiefergründigere Wesen, als es zunächst den Anschein haben mag. Es liegt ja kein Zauber auf ihnen, der sie dazu zwingt, Briefe fehlerlos und schnell über das Land zu transportieren; dass sie es tun, ist für jeden Zauberer selbstverständlich und ihm käme nicht die Idee, wie außergewöhnlich das ist, weil er keine Ahnung hat, dass normale Muggeltiere dies nicht regelmäßig tun. Und so besitzt diese Eule wie jedes andere magische Wesen auch ihr eigenes Bewusstsein, ihre eigenen Träume, und vor allem auch ihre eigenen Ängste, die sie für Dementoren anziehend macht. Und was diese spezielle Eule bereits alles erlebt und in ihren Erinnerungen gespeichert hat, geht noch weit darüber hinaus.

Das ist der Grund, warum sich die große, weiße Eule von den größeren ehemaligen Ansiedlungen der Muggel fernhält und lieber das Wagnis eingeht, in der mondlosen und zunehmend stürmisch werdenden Nacht dreißig Meilen über das offene Meer zu fliegen. Bei Dunbar stößt sie wieder auf das Festland und setzt im allmählich herandämmernden Morgengrauen ihren Flug an der Küste von Northumberland nach Süden fort. Sie hat jetzt fast einen Tag keine Nahrung mehr zu sich genommen, und der Weg an Newcastle entlang kostet sie viel Kraft und fast auch das Leben, als aus den zerfallenen Hafenanlagen drei Dementoren aufsteigen, um sich ihre hell strahlenden Gedankenwelt einzuverleiben. Aber sie weiß, dass sie nicht nur eine gewöhnliche Posteule ist, die in vergangenen Tagen vielleicht eine Mahnung oder einen Liebesbrief transportiert hat; an ihrem Bein befindet sich eine Botschaft, die über das Schicksal der Welt entscheiden kann.

Und dann erreicht die Schneeeule schließlich die Felsen von North Yorkshire, am Klippenrand ein kleines Dorf und darunter, durch eine steile Treppe zum Meer zu erreichen, ein Kiesstrand, an dem sich eine durch einen Kapuzenmantel verhüllte Gestalt bewegt. Sie bückt sich ab und zu, sammelt Muscheln, Seetang und ähnliches auf und legt es in ein Körbchen in ihrer Linken. Diese Person ist es, die die Eule von Hogwarts aus an diesen Ort geführt hat, wie ein Leuchtturmfeuer, das ein Schiff in den Hafen lenkt.

Jetzt wird alles gut, es ist geschafft, denkt die Eule, fliegt durch das Licht des frühen Morgens entlang der Klippen hinunter zum Strand auf ihre Zielperson zu, als sich scharfe Krallen in ihren Rücken bohren. Das Ziel vor Augen, zum Greifen nah, doch ausgelaugt und erschöpft, hatte ihre Wachsamkeit nachgelassen, und so hat sie die Gruppe Skuas, der großen Raubmöwen des Nordens, nicht bemerkt, die ihr aufgelauert haben. Ohne Zweifel ist es ungewöhnlich, dass diese Räuber, die normalerweise wehrlose, kleinere Seevögel überfallen, sich an eine ausgewachsene Großeule heranwagen. Und die Vehemenz und die kluge Planung der hinterhältigen Attacke lassen vermuten, dass dies kein Zufall ist, dass eine dunkle Macht, die wir alle kennen und fürchten, diesen Angriff lenkt. Wenn wir ab und zu auf dem Flug nach Süden einen Blick nach hinten geworfen hätten, wären uns schon seit Newcastle die dunklen Silhouetten aufgefallen, die die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatten. Aber unsere Aufmerksamkeit hatte nur der Erfüllung des Auftrags gegolten, war nur nach vorn gerichtet gewesen, und das rächt sich nun. Ein spitzer Schnabel bohrt sich in das rechte Auge der Eule, sie taumelt in der Luft und beginnt zu stürzen, während sie mit einem anderen Skua kämpft, der seine Krallen in ihre Unterseite geschlagen hat. Blut rinnt aus den Wunden, tropft auf die Steine des Strandes, lautes Krächzen und Kreischen erfüllt die Luft. Und ein wirbelnder Ball aus braunen Federn, Krallen, schwarz glänzenden, boshaften Augen, in dessen Innerem immer wieder leuchtendes Weiß aufglänzt, fällt herab, immer weiter, bis er schließlich in unmittelbarer Nähe der Kapuzengestalt aufschlägt.

Einen Moment lang ist die Person verwirrt, auch ein wenig verängstigt. Sie muss erst einmal verarbeiten, was sie da sieht, sich vor ihren Augen abspielt. Dann streift sie die Kapuze zurück, wobei wir erkennen, dass es sich um eine Frau mittleren Alters handelt; bräunliches Haar, von der Sonne ausgebleicht und von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen, wellt sich leicht im Wind. Mit einer flinken Handbewegung holt sie einen kunstvoll geschnitzten Stab hervor, richtet ihn auf den ersten Skua und ruft laut: „Ignatio!". In einem kleinen Feuerball verpufft der Vogel, nur noch ein paar Federn fliegen durch die Luft. Die Raubmöwen, die noch nicht beim Kampf mit der Eule ihr Leben gelassen haben, versuchen zu fliehen, doch eine nach dem anderen werden sie mit einem gezielten Zauberspruch vom Himmel geholt.

Dann richtet sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau auf die schwer verwundete Eule; Blut sickert aus zahlreichen Wunden und bildet rote Schlieren auf dem makellos weißen Federkleid. Das Gesicht ist halb zerstört, ein Auge nur noch eine klaffende, blutige Höhlung. Doch ist so etwas, falls man ein Gespür dafür besäße, wie Triumph und Frohlocken in dem verbleibenden Auge des Vogels zu erkennen; der Auftrag ist erfüllt, die Person, der die Nachricht gilt, gefunden.

Die Frau richtet ihren Zauberstab auf die Eule und versucht, den Vogel mit einem Zauberspruch zu heilen; doch die Energie scheint direkt im sandigen Untergrund zu versickern. Zu tief die Wunden, zu schwer der Aufprall. Als die Eule ihr Leben aushaucht, beugt sich die Frau über sie und hält verwundert inne: „Hedwig? Bist du das, Hedwig?" Etwas schnürt sich um ihre Kehle, lässt sie schwer schlucken. Eulen brachten Botschaften, Nachrichten, Briefe. Ja, so war es früher gewesen. Bevor alles zusammenbrach. Dann bestimmt auch dieser Vogel hier, oder? Sie bemerkt die kleine, vom Kampf lädierte, aber wie ein Wunder noch erhaltene Schriftrolle am Fuß des toten Vogels. Was sie nicht bemerkt, ist einer der Skuas, der sich von seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erholt hat, langsam seine Flügel ausbreitet und nach Süden davonfliegt.

Doch jetzt gilt die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau der Schriftrolle. Mit zitternden Händen rollt sie sie auf, glättet sie, säubert sie ein wenig vom Blut und Dreck.

Und sie beginnt zu lesen. Und sie schreit auf, lässt den Zettel fallen, greift dann wieder danach und verfolgt die Buchstaben, die flüssige Schrift mit ihren Augen. Sie begreift den Ernst der Botschaft, die Aufforderung, die an sie ergeht, oh ja.

Aber was wirklich unheimlich ist, ist das Schriftbild mitsamt Unterschrift des in offensichtlicher Eile hingeschriebenen Textes. Nicht, dass sie irgendeine Erinnerung daran hätte, oder eine Erklärung dafür. Doch nichts ändert etwas an der Tatsache, dass die Unterschrift unter der Botschaft ihre eigene ist.

Und sie beginnt noch einmal zu lesen.

_Liebe Hermine ..._


	3. Das Dorf auf den Klippen

**Kapitel 3 ****  
****Das Dorf auf den Klippen**

_Ein Haus zusammenfügen __  
__aus dem, was lose liegt __  
__und das, das muss genügen __  
__wo weithin fliegt die Gischt._

Den Wind aus dem Süden Englands, der über jenen Strand weht, an dem Hermine um eine tote Eule trauert, kümmert es nicht besonders, dass die Menschen weniger geworden sind und viele ihrer Ansiedlungen ihm jetzt offen stehen. Er wird auch dann noch durch die verlassenen Dörfer und Städte streifen, durch steile Bergschluchten jagen, zwischen den wild wuchernden Hecken und Sträuchern der englischen Parklandschaft wehen, wenn die Zeit der Menschen zuende gegangen ist. Vielleicht erfüllt ihn das mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit, wer weiß es schon, denn die Menschen sind schon lange Zeit ein prägender Teil dieser Welt geworden; aber den Wind gibt es schon viel, viel länger. Er ist nicht auf den Menschen angewiesen.

Doch jedesmal, wenn er über die Reste von London, der großen Stadt im Süden, hinweggeht, die sich im Laufe der Zeiten wie ein riesiger Moloch im Themsetal ausgebreitet hat, möchte er am liebsten einen großen Bogen um diese Gegend machen. Was er hier verspürt, erfüllt auch ihn mit tiefem Unbehagen; von hier geht etwas aus, was nicht nur die Zukunft der Menschen, Zauberer wie Muggel, bedroht, sondern das Gefüge der Welt selbst, wenn es sich weiter ausdehnt und nicht irgendwie gestoppt wird.

Denn hier hatten die Kämpfe am härtesten getobt, und die Kraft der arkanen Energien, die aufeinanderprallten, bleibenden Schaden angerichtet. Voldemorts Plan, sich zunächst mit Hogwarts zu beschäftigen und seine Macht zu brechen, war erfolgreich gewesen, und Harry und Dumbledore waren tot. Und das geschwächte Ministerium sollte sich also nicht mehr als großes Problem erweisen; Voldemort hatte schon halb damit gerechnet, dass es ihm kampflos übergeben würde. Aber es gab immer noch den Orden des Phönix; seit Jahren wieder kampferprobt und im Untergrund, auf der Flucht sowohl vor der Inquistionsbehörde Percys als auch vor den Todessern Voldemorts, eher erstarkt als geschwächt. Als Percys Truppen gen Hogwarts aufbrachen, sammelten Moody und Shacklebolt die noch verbliebenen und neu hinzugewonnenen Ordensmitglieder, und als die Nachricht vom Fall Hogwarts in den Süden drang, fingen sie an zu handeln. Sie besetzten das Ministerium, dessen Mitarbeiter in kopflose Panik geraten waren. Anarchie und Chaos breiteten sich aus; doch dem Orden gelang es, mit hartem Durchgreifen die Zauberer und Hexen unter seinem Befehl zu vereinen und die Ordnung wiederherzustellen. Und als Voldemort dann mit leichter Hand die letzten Hindernisse zu seinem endgültigen Sieg einfahren wollte, stieß er auf unerwartete Gegenwehr.

Die Zaubererorte in London wie der „Tropfende Kessel", die Winkelgasse und die weitläufigen Anlagen des Ministeriums waren nicht nur optisch vor neugierigen Muggelblicken geschützt; sie befanden sich auch auf einer ganz anderen Ebene der Existenz und teilten sich auf diese Weise den Platz mit Ladenzeilen, U-Bahn-Schächten, Wohnhäusern. Zum Beispiel führte die Treppe zu einer bestimmten öffentlichen Toilette im Hyde Park genau an den Ort, wo sich im unterirdischen Bereich des Ministeriums das Büro von Arthur Weasley befand. Genausowenig wie die Muggel bemerkten, an was für einem Platz sie ihre Notdurft verrichteten, bekam Arthur Weasley seinerseits davon etwas mit, wer sich auf diese Weise sonst noch in seinem Kabuff herumtrieb, außer gelegentlich einem üblen Geruch, der zwischen den Akten aufstieg. Diese Vorstellung mag zunächst befremdlich erscheinen, haben wir doch gelernt, dass beispielsweise die Winkelgasse auf ihre eigene skurrile Art auch in der Muggelwelt existierte und nur durch Schutzzauber die Muggel von draußen fernhielt. Aber wenn wir uns einfach mal auf das berühmte Gleis Neundreiviertel konzentrieren, so wird uns klar, dass es nicht in unserer Welt existieren konnte, weil definitiv kein Platz dafür vorhanden war. Mit mächtigen Zaubern hatten wir uns unser eigenes kleines Universum im Herzen der großen Muggelstadt geschaffen.

So stabil diese von Magie zusammengehaltenen Räumlichkeiten auch waren, so waren sie doch nicht dafür gebaut, einem an den Grenzzonen mit rücksichtsloser Gewalt unter Anwendung von zahlreicher mächtiger Zauberei geführten Krieg standzuhalten. Der Orden und das Ministerium standen zahlenmäßig auf verlorenem Posten, oh ja, aber die zunehmenden Gebiete von wachsender Instabilität, wo sich wilde Magie manifestierte und Personen einfach verschwanden, bedrohten beide Kriegsparteien gleichermaßen. Voldemort ahnte die Gefahr voraus und setzte sich kurz vor dem endgültigen Kollaps mit ein paar Getreuen heimlich aus dem Kampfgebiet ab. Alle anderen, Todesser, Muggel, Ordensanhänger, starben in dem Moment, als die magischen Felder, die die zwei Welten getrennt hatten, zusammenbrachen und sich auf eine neue Art und Weise miteinander vereinten und dabei etwas schufen, was nie hätte entstehen dürfen: eine Bruchstelle, ein tiefer Riss im Gefüge von Zeit und Raum, der wie eine offene Wunde daliegt und nicht mehr heilen will.

Und eine andere Auswirkung, die in die Welt der Zerstörung und der Verlassenheit, wie wir sie kennengelernt hatten, führte, war diese: binnen weniger Minuten durchflutete die unkontrollierte Magie jene Drähte und Kabel, die das transportierten, was die Muggel „Elektrizität" nannten, die ihnen eigene Art, so etwas wie Zauberei zu wirken. Und die Kabel verglühten, warfen sprühende Funken, setzten Häuser in Brand, und als die Welle des magischen Impulses verebbt war, gab es keine Elektrizität mehr und ließ sich auch nicht mehr wieder herstellen. Bis heute. So verging die Zivilisation der Muggel, die schon lange verlernt hatten, ohne ihre vielfältigen technischen Hilfsmittel zurechtzukommen, und in gewisser Weise könnte man sagen, dass Lord Voldemort gewonnen hatte. Doch auf ganzer Linie? Wohl nicht ... die meisten seiner Todesser waren in den Kämpfen um London ums Leben gekommen, und die sich ganz langsam ausdehnende Schwachstelle bereitete auch ihm Sorgen. Nur Stück für Stück gelingt es ihm, seinen Machtbereich zu vergrößern und neue Anhänger zu sammeln. Den Rest des Landes hat er schlichtweg nicht unter seiner Kontrolle; wobei die schwärende Finsternis, die London jetzt darstellt und das Land zu verschlingen droht, im tiefsten Inneren Lord Voldemorts Wunsch entspricht, wenn er dem Ende schon nicht mehr Einhalt gebieten kann, wenigstens alles andere mit in den Abgrund zu reißen.

Von all dem könnte der Wind erzählen, wenn man seine Worte verstünde; doch in seinem Wehen über die Hochmoore Yorkshires zur Küste hinab bis zu jenem Dorf auf den Klippen ist schließlich nur noch ein dunkles Raunen übriggeblieben, das Unruhe im Herz weckt, einen unvermutet aufblicken lässt in Erwartung eines drohenden Angriffs, und dann ist da doch nichts außer dem ewig grauen Himmel zwischen Land und Meer.

Wir haben jetzt viel Zeit damit verbracht, einen weiteren Blick in die Vergangenheit zu werfen, um besser verstehen zu können, woran dieses Land leidet; doch jetzt sollten wir uns jenes Dorf anschauen, in dem Hermine sich ein Zuhause geschaffen hat. Grau und urwüchsig wirken die wenigen Häuser in einer kleinen Mulde, die sich um eine kleine Wehrkirche scharen; einer jener Orte, die auch schon vor zwanzig Jahren, als die Welt noch in Ordnung war, von der Welt verlassen schienen. Doch die Abgeschiedenheit macht das Dorf auch zu einem Zufluchtsort in einer gefährlich gewordenen Umgebung; die meisten Häuser sind bewohnt, aus den Schornsteinen quillt ab und zu ein Rauchwölkchen und löst sich sofort auf, wenn der Wind es packt und aufs Meer hinausweht. Einzelne Menschen bewegen sich durch die Gassen und halten manchmal kurz an, um ein Schwätzchen zu halten. Wir erkennen, dass fast alle in traditionellere Zauberergewänder gekleidet sind; es scheint sich ausschließlich um Mitglieder der magischen Gemeinschaft zu handeln.

Man hätte vermuten können, dass in den Zeiten der Not sich Zauberer und Muggel wieder zusammentun, um gemeinsam sich den Herausforderungen zu stellen; aber nach dem Zusammenbruch der Zivilisation gedeihen Aberglaube und Furcht (und vieles ist kein Aberglaube mehr, und vieles gibt es tatsächlich zu fürchten). Man weiß jetzt zwar übereinander Bescheid, aber geht sich, wo möglich, aus dem Weg und begegnet sich mit Misstrauen.

An dem Morgen, als Hermine ihre außergewöhnliche Begegnung am Strand hat, haben sich wie jeden Wochentag die Kinder und Jugendlichen im ehemaligen Pfarrgarten zum Unterricht versammelt. Unterricht in Zauberei natürlich; Pflanzen- und Tierkunde, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung. Und der Lehrer, der sich auf die Bank unter der alten Ulme gesetzt hat, wirkt in seiner besonnenen, ruhigen Art, wie er Sachverhalte erklärt, die Gesten eines Spruchs zeigt, und dem Lächeln in seinen Augen merkwürdig vertraut. An einem Holztisch lernen ein paar Jugendliche aus einem Buch die Eigenschaften von Chimären und Hippogreifen, daneben brauen einige Erstklässler unter Aufsicht von zwei fast erwachsenen, ehemaligen Schülern, die als Hilfslehrer fungieren, ihre ersten Tränke zusammen. Und bei einer anderen Gruppe jüngerer Schüler, über die der Lehrer selber wacht, flitzten jetzt Teetassen durch die Luft, die zum Schweben gebracht werden und manchmal nur mit Mühe und Not einer Kollision entgehen.

„Pass doch auf!"  
„Upps ... hab die Konzentration verloren."  
„Ganz langsam, Brian, stell dir vor, du bist selbst eine Tasse."  
„Du kannst mich mal, Lenny."  
„Ich krieg meine Tasse höher als ihr alle, bis in die Wolken."  
Klirr!  
„Versuch es doch noch einmal, immer schön üben. So wird's gemacht ... das Wutschen und Wedeln."  
„Ja, Herr Professor."

Doch es mag nicht allzuviel gelingen, wenn der Wind von Süden weht und Eulen und Skuas die Lüfte durchstreifen, und so beschließt der Lehrer den Unterricht für eine Stunde früher als sonst zu beenden. Gerade will er seine Sachen packen, da öffnet sich das Tor in der Gartenmauer und ein Mann betritt den schattigen Garten. Auf den ersten Blick scheint es, als hätte er schon viele Jahre hinter sich; das schüttere, weiße Haar und das faltige Gesicht legen diese Annahme nahe. Doch wenn wir genauer hinschauen, stellen wir fest, dass es sich bei den Falten um schlecht verheilte Brandnarben handelt und auch der Verlust der Haarfarbe mag einen ähnlichen Grund haben. Tatsächlich ist er erst knapp vierzig Jahre alt; trotz allem, was er vielleicht an bösen Erinnerungen mit sich herumträgt, hat er sich seine Lebensfreude bewahrt und ist im kleinen Pub des Dorfes beim selbstgebrauten Butterbier ein gern gesehener Gast. Doch jetzt scheint etwas geschehen zu sein, dass ihn mit Sorge erfüllt, man kann es in seinen Augen und seiner Haltung ablesen; und er ist hier, um seine Kinder abzuholen. Der Lehrer, ein guter Freund, so scheint es, drückt ihm die Hand und fragt ihn: „Was ist los?". Einen Moment lang überlegt der Angesprochene, dann sagt er: „Nicht jetzt. Komm einfach heute Abend zu uns zum Essen, dann erklär ich dir alles. Zumindest alles, was ich weiß. Bis später, Remus."

Dann ruft er seine Kinder herbei: Eleanore, einen jungen quirligen Teenager, und Jack, einen von Lupins Hilfslehrern, hochgewachsen und schlaksig. Sie spüren, dass ihr Vater ihnen etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen hat, und löchern ihn mit Fragen; doch er bleibt schweigsam. Er weiß selber noch nicht so recht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten soll, und so beschließt er, erst einmal nichts zu sagen, während er mit seinen Kindern durch die Gassen des Dörfchens zum Ortsrand geht, wo sich hinter wild wuchernden Hecken ihr kleines Zuhause versteckt.

Das Tor begrüßt sie wie immer mit einem freundlichen Gruß und öffnet sich dann von selbst. Hinter knorrigen Apfelbäumen erhebt sich ein Häuschen, das ausschaut, als sei es selbst unkontrolliert aus dem Boden gewachsen; kein gerader Winkel zu finden, farbenprächtige Tür- und Fensterrahmen, ein, zwei kleine Türmchen, die aus dem Dach ragen und an Schiefheit mit den Schornsteinen wetteifern.

Wir, die wir mit der Vergangenheit vertraut sind, ahnen es längst. Das hier ist ein Weasley-Haushalt. Und so folgen wir unauffällig Ron Weasley und seinen Kindern bis zu jener Stelle im Garten, wo seine Frau ein kleines Grab für eine Schneeeule aushebt.


	4. Entscheidungen

**Kapitel 4 ****  
****Entscheidungen**

_Weglos das Meer __  
__auf grauer Weite __  
__was weist uns denn __  
__über die Flut? ___

_Ist's nur der Zufall, __  
__der uns leite __  
__den Weg zu wähl'n __  
__ob schlecht, ob gut?_

Ob wir uns tatsächlich lieber für den steinigen als den einfachen Weg entscheiden würden, wenn wir das windschiefe Wegekreuz an jenem Punkt unseres Lebens erreichen, wo die Pfade auseinanderstreben? Selbst wenn der einfache Weg in die Verdammnis und der steinige Pfad zur Erlösung führte? Vermutlich hängt das stark davon ab, wie sicher wir uns des Ziels sind, das am Ende des Weges liegt, und diese Ungewissheit lässt uns dann häufig den einfachen Weg betreten. Denn die Möglichkeit, auf diesem ein glückliches Ende zu erreichen, ist letzten Endes genauso groß wie das qualvolle Hindurchkämpfen durch das Dornendickicht. Und an vielen dieser Wegepunkte sind noch nicht einmal die Pfade deutlich zu erkennen oder zu unterscheiden; zwischen dem einfachen und dem steinigen Weg gibt es keine Unterschiede mehr.

Von dieser Art sind oft die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen müssen, unklar, unsicher, ungewiss. Und mit solchen Entscheidungen haben jetzt auch die Menschen zu tun, die sich heute Abend im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer der Weasley-Familie versammelt haben. Das Kaminfeuer taucht die grauen Steinwände in ein warmes, rötliches Licht; von einem Bord des Bücherregals ertönt ein leises Geheul, dann, ein Flattern, und Pigwidgeon fliegt herüber und lässt sich auf der Rückenlehne von Rons Ohrensessel nieder. Hermine, mit Krummbein auf dem Schoß, und Eleanore, ihre Tochter, sitzen auf dem Sofa; im gegenüberliegenden Sessel ein sichtlich gealterter Remus Lupin, der sich gerade seine Pfeife stopft. Im Moment macht sich ein unsicheres Schweigen breit; die Fakten sind auf den Tisch gelegt, und nun muss beschlossen werden, was zu tun ist. Jack rumort im Hintergrund in der Küche herum, und lässt dann ein Tablett mit einer Whiskyflasche und ein paar Gläsern mit Eiswürfeln in das Wohnzimmer schweben. Sein Mund ist nicht nur der Konzentration wegen zusammengekniffen; man sieht ihm die vorherigen Auseinandersetzungen an. Er ist nicht glücklich darüber, was die Neuigkeiten für Konsequenzen haben würden.

Jack schenkt ein und greift dann als erstes nach seinem Glas, um einen tiefen Schluck zu nehmen und die Unruhe in seinem Inneren zu besänftigen. Dann bricht er das Schweigen: „Mutter, das ist doch Wahnsinn! Wer sagt uns denn, dass das keine Falle ist? Eine Eule, die seit zwanzig Jahren tot sein müsste, und direkt aus Hogwarts, wo jetzt nur noch Gespenster umgehen?"  
„Ich weiß", antwortet Hermine. „Klingt ziemlich abgefahren, nicht?"  
„Durchaus."  
„Tja, fast wie früher", meint Lupin. „Da sind euch solche Sachen doch fast tagtäglich passiert ... nun, es war auf jeden Fall Hedwig. Wenn man eine Eule einmal kennengelernt hat, vergisst man sie nie mehr. Das liegt in der Natur dieser Tiere."  
„Aber du weißt nicht, wer sie geschickt hat, Liebes", wirft Ron ein. „Da hat Jack ganz recht. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, bevor wir eine überhastete Entscheidung treffen."  
„Nein", sagt Hermine und ihre Gesichtszüge verhärten sich, „keine Unterschrift. Und kurze Zeit später ist der Zettel von selbst verbrannt." Leicht fällt es ihr nicht zu lügen. Doch ihre eigene, hastig hingekritzelte Unterschrift und die vertrauten Schriftzüge auf dem Stück Pergament, das sicher in einer Innentasche ihrer Robe aufbewahrt ist, bleiben für sie ein Rätsel, das sie noch nicht mit den anderen teilen will. Aber sie verspürt, wie von dieser Botschaft etwas ausgeht, das wahr ist, keine Täuschung, kein falsches Spiel. Und Ron und Lupin merken das auch; von Hermine geht etwas aus, das Sicherheit und Gewissheit schenkt, ein Leitstrahl in Richtung Nordwest, dass die Gefühle von Falschheit, die so oft in dunklen Nächten zu spüren waren, zurückdrängt und verblassen lässt.

Jack und Eleanore sind dagegen Kinder der Welt unter dem Schatten. Sie tragen keine Erinnerungen an die Welt, wie sie zuvor gewesen war, mit sich, und so können sie auch nicht den Unterschied fühlen, der das Richtige vom Falschen trennt. Ihre Eltern hatten zueinander gefunden, nachdem ihnen die Flucht aus Hogwarts mit Hilfe von Lupin gelungen war. Ron war in letzter Minute gerettet worden, nachdem die Todesser, die ihn gefangengenommen hatten, ein Schmerzfeld um ihn gelegt und dann seinem Schicksal überlassen hatten; Lupin und Hermine brachen in den Raum ein, töteten die drei Todesser und befreiten dann Ron, der mit dem Verlust seiner feuerroten Haarfarbe und einigen Jahren der bösen Träume, die allmählich immer blasser wurden, davonkam. Mehrere Jahre irrten die drei durch das nördliche Land und wichen dem sich ausbreitenden Chaos aus, so gut sie konnten. Doch nach einiger Zeit kehrte allmählich so etwas wie Ruhe ein, und im nördlichen Yorkshire stießen sie schließlich auf das Dorf, wo sich einige Zauberer und Hexen ihr Zuhause eingerichtet hatten. Dass Ron und Hermine schließlich Mann und Frau wurden, geschah ganz allmählich, als ob sie in diese Rollen langsam hereinwuchsen. Aus Freundschaft und vielen gemeinsamen Jahren entstand eine Partnerschaft, die die sexuelle Begegnung nicht mehr ausschloss und schließlich zu der kleinen Familie in dem Häuschen führte, die wir jetzt kennengelernt haben. Lupin wurde dagegen zum Anführer und Lehrmeister der Zauberergemeinde und hielt den Kontakt mit der Außenwelt wach.

Doch jetzt hat sich die Vergangenheit zu Wort gemeldet und fordert Wechsel und Veränderung ein. Lange genug hat das Dorf in Frieden gelebt, nahezu unberührt von dem Durcheinander, in das der Rest der Welt versunken war. Die fünf Menschen am Kaminfeuer wissen, dass diese Zeit jetzt, zumindest für sie, ein Ende haben wird; sie können sich der Botschaft nicht mehr verschließen, in der die Hoffnung auf die Rettung der ganzen Welt verborgen liegt.

_Liebe Hermine __  
__es ist nicht ... Zeit ... aber, wenn du das hier bekommst ... Rettung ... Schlüssel in Hogwarts, unter dem Turm ... letzte Hoffnung gegen Voldemort ... such Freunde, Hagrid, Snape ... musst sofort los, nicht mehr ... __  
__Herm__

„ ... und ich muss fort, nach Hogwarts", sagt Hermine gerade, „die Botschaft ist unmissverständlich."  
Jack protestiert; er ist misstrauisch und will seine Eltern nicht ins Ungewisse ziehenlassen. Man kann ihn verstehen; er möchte nicht, dass ihre Familie auseinandergerissen wird oder gemeinsam ungeahnten Gefahren entgegengehen muss. Auch Ron zweifelt noch: „Was für ein Schlüssel?", möchte er wissen. „Und Hagrid ist in den Highlands seit langer Zeit nur noch eine Legende. Snape? Ihr wisst doch ... völlig verrückt geworden, der Bursche. Nun gut, das war er auch schon damals in Hogwarts, aber jetzt?" Doch Hermine kann ihm keine schlüssigen Antworten auf diese Fragen geben, und da Ron, wie auch Lupin, auf der anderen Seite die Hoffnung, den Lichtschimmer so hell erkennen kann, der hinter der Nachricht steckt, hört er schließlich mit Fragen auf. Eleanore dagegen ist noch jung und neugierig; für sie zeichnet sich ein aufregendes Abenteuer ab und die Möglichkeit, all die Orte, von denen ihr die Eltern erzählt haben, mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können. Dass Hogwarts nur noch eine Ruine sein soll, will sie nicht so richtig glauben; zu lebendig sind in ihren Gedanken die Vorstellungen an hunderte von Schülern, die lachend und kreischend durch die Gänge laufen.

Und so, nach einigen Tassen schwarzem Tee, oder Whisky, ist der Beschluss gefasst: diese Botschaft darf nicht ignoriert werden. Hermine ist von etwas aus der Vergangenheit angesprochen worden; in ihren Händen liegt jetzt vermutlich die Hoffnung, die Macht von Lord Voldemort zu brechen und das Gefüge der Welt wieder herzustellen. Wie ihr das gelingen soll, weiß sie nicht; aber sie ist sicher, sie wird es schon rechtzeitig erfahren. Eine schwere Last also, die die weiße Schneeeule über so viele Meilen hinweg in dieses Dorf getragen und jetzt an die Weasley-Familie weitergegeben hat. Ron und Hermine sind sich einig, dass sie ihre Kinder nicht zurücklassen wollen; etwas in ihrem Inneren flüstert ihnen zu, dass eine solche Trennung endgültig sein könnte und sie wissen, dass Jack und Eleanore durch die Ausbildung, die sie unter Lupin genossen haben, erfahren genug sind, um bei dieser Reise mit ungewissem Ausgang mehr Hilfe als Last zu sein. Aber Lupin, der alte Weggefährte, wird in dem Dorf und bei seinen Bewohnern bleiben, deren Schutzpatron er geworden ist; denn nachdem Lord Voldemorts Raubvögel direkt vor den Straßen der kleinen Gemeinde zugeschlagen haben, ist die Gefährdung des Dorfes schlagartig gewachsen.

Fieberhafte Vorbereitungen werden in Gang gesetzt, Rucksäcke öffnen sich von selbst und füllen sich mit den notwendigen Gegenständen auf, die für eine Reise durch die Wildnis benötigt werden. Manchmal prallt im Eifer des Gefechts etwas in der Luft zusammen und verteilt sich am Boden; aber schließlich ist es geschafft, und die kleine Gruppe ist reisefertig. Sie verlassen das Haus im Schutz der Dunkelheit und werfen einen letzten Blick zurück, als sie im Lichtschein eines Lumos-Spruches den Weg zur Treppe, die von der Steilküste hinab zum Strand führt, gehen. Keine langen, schmerzhaften Verabschiedungen von den Freunden, die sie sich hier gemacht haben, von den Mitschülern im Garten unter der alten Ulme oder von den nächtlichen Zechern im Pub, die in ihren Erzählungen und Liedern die Vergangenheit wach halten. Nein, jetzt ist es Zeit zu handeln, und je länger sie den Abschied hinausgezögert hätten, desto schwerer wäre er gefallen, und drängende Bitten hätten ihn wahrscheinlich ganz verhindert.

Dann frischt der Wind auf, während sie die steile Treppe, die in den Felsen gehauen ist, hinuntergehen. Manchmal ist ein empörtes Krächzen von einem der zahlreichen Seevögel zu hören, die in den Klippen nisten und in ihrer nächtlichen Ruhe gestört werden; vielleicht spüren sie auch in ihrem unruhigen Schlaf, dass dies eine Nacht des Wechsels ist, in der das Schicksal von einem scheinbar festgeschriebenen Weg in den Abgrund auf eine neue Bahn gelenkt wird. Wer weiß schon, wovon Vögel träumen?

Unten am Strand befindet sich ein kleiner natürlicher Hafen, in dem einige Schiffe ankern; Segelschiffe, denn die Zeit der Motoren ist vorüber und hatte für Zauberer auch noch nie eine Bedeutung gehabt. Eins davon ist Schoner der Weasleys, mit dem sie oft an Sommertagen hinausgefahren sind, die Küste hinauf und hinaus auf die offene See. _Dumbledore _steht in roten Lettern auf dem Bug des schlanken Schiffes; ein Name voller Versprechungen und Erinnerungen. Die Weasleys betreten das Schiff und machen es startklar; dann verabschiedet sich ein jeder auf seine Weise von Lupin, mit unterdrückten Tränen oder einem festen Händedruck. Als das Schiff durch Zauberkraft hinaus auf die See gleitet, denkt Lupin darüber nach, ob es wohl ein „Auf Wiedersehn" oder ein „Lebewohl" gewesen war. Aber er ist gewiss, dass ihre Reise erfolgreich sein wird. Der Mond bricht durch die Wolken; glücklicherweise nur eine halbe Sichel, sodass Lupins eigene düstere Natur davon unberührt bleibt. Und obwohl ihn das fahle Licht mit Unbehagen erfüllt, so weiß er doch, dass es lange her ist, seitdem der Mond zum letzten Mal sichtbar war und erkennt es als das Hoffnungszeichen an, das es für diejenigen ist, die nicht unter seinem ihm eigenen Fluch zu leiden haben. Dann flüstert er leise etwas, vielleicht einen guten Wunsch, einen Segen, ein Gebet, und dreht sich um, um den mühseligen Pfad zurück zum Dorf emporzusteigen.

Er hat sich jetzt abgewandt, um seinen Pflichten nachzugehen; doch seine Worte fliegen über die grauen Wellen, deren Kämme im Mondlicht silbern aufschimmern, auf das kleine Schiff zu, um es zu begleiten, den Bug nach Norden, gen Hogwarts. .


End file.
